Justice League of America 94
"Where Strikes Demonfang?" is the title to the ninety-fourth issue of the ongoing superhero fantasy comic book series ''Justice League of America'', published by DC Comics. The story was written by Mike Friedrich with artwork by Neal Adams & Dick Dillin, and inks by Adams and Joe Giella. Neal Adams also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue shipped with a November, 1971 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. "Where Strikes Demonfang?" * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Atom, Ray Palmer * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Flash, Barry Allen * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Hawkman, Katar Hol * Superman, Kal-El * Deadman, Boston Brand * Morgan Edge * Merlyn, Arthur King * Sensei * None * Demonfang * Justice League of America * Altered humans * Atlanteans * Ghosts * Humans * Kryptonians * Thanagarians * New England * Batline * Bow and arrow * Rifle * None * Possession "The Tarantula Strikes" An elderly man named Tom catches a newspaper with a headline announcing that a woman named Vivian Dale has been kidnapped by the Tarantula, who is holding her for $500,000 ransom. Distressed, Tom pays a visit to his younger friend, Wesley Dodds, and tells him about the news. He expresses his wish that somebody like the Sandman might be able to do something about. is on the move!]] After Tom leaves, Wesley goes down to his laboratory and prepares a batch of chemicals, which he uses in a specially designed gas gun. He then dons the signature coat, fedora and gas mask of the Sandman. At the Vale estate, members of the New York City Police Department interview all staff members and current house guests, alerting them to the fact that they are all suspects in Vivian's disappearance. An older man with a cane named Crossart is offended by such treatment from the police. Meanwhile, the Sandman sneaks into Vivian's house and begins stealthily investigating the various corridors. He comes upon a hidden panel that leads into the basement. There he finds a thug keeping watch over Vivian. He sprays him with his gas gun and the thug falls over unconscious. The Tarantula is likewise active in the house, and makes use of the hidden corridors to come and go as he pleases. He enters Crossart's room via a secret door and sees the hat and cowl of the Sandman. He fires a shot, but this is but a ruse as there is nothing there but empty clothing. The true Sandman emerges and doses the Tarantula with his gas gun, who is then revealed to be Crossart. * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Leslie Humphries * Tom * Tarantula, Crossart * Vivian Dale * Police captain * Sergeant Kelly * New York City Police Department * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Dodds estate * Pistol * Sandman doll * Sandman's gas gun "The Amazing Starman" !"]] Across the city of Gotham, communications centers and power facilities begin spontaneously shutting down. The F.B.I. investigates the calamity and director Woodley Allen decides to place a secret call to the only man he knows who can help - Starman. Meanwhile, Theodore Knight is having dinner with Doris Lee at the Flamingo Club. He fusses about sitting near a draft and not feeling well, which puts a damper on Doris' mood. He then receives the electronic signal from Woodley Allen and changes into his Starman costume to meet him at a secret cabin. Allen explains the situation and tells Starman that a criminal mastermind named Doctor Doog and the Secret Brotherhood of the Electron are responsible for the chaos. Doog has kidnapped scientist Professor Abraham Davis and has stolen his Ultra-Dynamo device. With it, he intends on turning the United States into a dictatorship. Starman flies off and uses his Gravity Rod to hone in on an electrical discharge coming from a mountain cave. He encounters one of Doog's henchmen and forces him to bring him to his boss. Upon meeting Doctor Doog, Starman discovers that the criminal possesses the power of hypnosis and tries to mentally command Starman into falling through a trap door. Starman breaks free of the control and then uses his Gravity Rod to counter the destructive effects of the Ultra-Dynamo. Doog tries to escape, but then falls through his own trap door, seemingly to his own demise. Later, Starman changes back into his civilian attire and meekly attempts to apologize to Doris for bailing out on her. * Starman, Theodore Knight * Doris Lee * Woodley Allen * Doctor Doog * Henchmen * Abraham Davis * Brotherhood of the Electron * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Gotham City :* Flamingo Club * Gravity Rod * Ultra-Dynamo * Energy projection * Flight * Hypnosis Notes & Trivia * "The Tarantula Strikes" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #40. * "The Amazing Starman" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #61. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Justice League of America Vol 1 Category:1971/Comic issues Category:November, 1971/Comic issues Category:Julius Schwartz/Editor Category:Neal Adams/Cover artist Category:Neal Adams/Cover inker Category:Gaspar Saladino/Cover letterer Category:Mike Friedrich/Writer Category:Neal Adams/Penciler Category:Dick Dillin/Penciler Category:Neal Adams/Inker Category:Joe Giella/Inker Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories